Love of Shinobi
by Davis96
Summary: Starts after the fight at the valley of end. Naruto is hurt and Hinata decides to confess her feelings. mostly naruhina maybe other pairings. rated m just in case


**Hey guys. Im back. Sorry it's been so long. I have had a lot of personal and family problems the last month or so and combine that with work I just didn't have time to do anything. My last story got blocked or deleted or something and I cant access it but that's alright, now I can start from scratch and write a good story for you all. But anyways this is one of two stories I will be working on, one will be naruhina and the other will be naruino. I will put up both of the first chapters then I want you guys to tell me which you like better and we will see which gets updated first. But that's enough for now on with the story.**

**~D96~ is a area change or time skip**

* * *

Kakashi was running through the forest following his best ninja tracking dog Pakkun. He had left the village about a half hour ago hoping to find two of his students before they killed each other. Sasuke had decided to go with Orochimaru to gain the power he needed to kill Itachi. Naruto being the baka he is chased after him with a few of his friends. His friends had been brought back a hour ago. Neji and Choji had severe wounds but Tsunade had healed them easily. Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and the sand siblings had minor injuries but nothing rest and a little medicine wouldn't fix. When Kakashi had heard what had happened, he immediately took off to find his two students.

"How much farther?" Kakashi asked as he and his dog jumped from tree to tree.

"Keep heading straight this way and you will reach them in about five minutes. I'm out of chakra so I'll be going now." with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"I have to hurry." he said out loud as he pushed himself to go faster.

* * *

Naruto stood on one side of the waterfall with Sasuke on the other. Naruto was covered in the fox's chakra, while Sasuke had the curse mark activated. Both were bloody and beaten. They stood facing each other, charging their rasengan and chidori to their full power. They both knew they were low on chakra and that the next blow would be the final.

"I'm not letting you leave to go be with that snake bastard. You can either come back to the village easily or I can drag your cold lifelessly body back to the village. Your choice." Naruto said in a dark icy voice.

"I will return to the village after I get the power to kill Itachi from Orochimaru. Then after I kill my brother, I will destroy that entire pathetic village starting with you and that pink haired bitch we called a teammate." Sasuke replied just as cold.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. he bent down low and put a little bit of chakra in his legs and pushed off the ground flinging himself at Sasuke. Sasuke did the same with his chidori headed straight for Naruto's heart.

"SASUKE"

"NARUTO"

They both screamed as they flew at each other. There attacks collided and the force of the two attacks created a powerful shockwave as they pressed against each other. The power of the shockwave kicked up dust and debris from the battlefield. After the dust settled it was Sasuke standing over Naruto laughing at the hole he had put in Naruto's chest.

"I told you that you would never be able to beat me, you loser. Now lay there and die like a good boy, I have power to obtain." And with that said, Sasuke shunshined away leaving a near death Naruto.

~96~

Kakashi appeared a few minutes later. When he arrived he immediately began looking for any sign of his two students. As he looked around, an orange blob caught his attention across the river. He leapt over and was shocked by what he saw. He dropped to his knees and began checking for any sign of life in the blond ninja.

"Naruto. Naruto, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked while trying to contain some of the bleeding.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. That stupid fox is healing me. I'll be fine in a bit." Naruto said as Kakashi picked him up and headed back towards Konaha.

"What happened Naruto and where is Sasuke?"

"He did this to me with the chidori and then he said he was going to find Orochimaru to get the power he needed to destroy Itachi and the hidden leaf. He also said he was gonna start with me and Sakura. Then he disappeared, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." Naruto told him through ragged breaths and sadness in his eyes.

"You did just fine Naruto. You tried your hardest and even though he still left, there will be another chance to get him back one day. Right now you just need to rest until I can get you back to Lady Tsunade."

_"I taught you that jutsu so you could protect your friends and comrades with, not try and kill them with it. Damn it Sasuke, why did you have to do this. I hope you and Sakura can forgive me Naruto. I was always choosing Sasuke over you two and I neglected you all so much. Now I will make amends for that and train you and Sakura like I should have for the road ahead of you." _Kakashi thought as he jumped from tree to tree heading for the hidden leaf village.

~96~

Two young kunoichi were walking through Konaha headed to check on their friends and teammates. One was a blond girl with blue eyes, her name is Ino. The other is a shy girl with dark purple hair and lavender eyes, her name is Hinata. They had heard that their friends had been brought back about an hour ago. They had been told that they were healed and were now resting but still wanted to check on them and help if possible.

"I wonder if they were able to bring Sasuke back or not?" Ino asked as they walked.

"I don't know. I am just glad that they are all ok. Did the messenger that come to you say anything about Naruto?" Hinata asked in her quiet shy voice.

"No, he didn't say anything about Naruto." Ino noticed the depressed look on Hinata's face at having no news of her long time crush. "Hey don't worry, I'm sure he is fine. I haven't seen anything that that knucklehead can't get passed either by eating it or fighting it. He will be ok." Ino said with a chuckle trying to cheer up one of her closest friends.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh for she knew it was true, but she couldn't help but worry. For the last hour or so she had a pain in your chest right next to her heart. She couldn't help but worry for her crush even though she knew how strong he really was. They had come to a intersection and were waiting for their friend Tenten to join them so they could all walk to the hospital together, when they noticed Kakashi running down the road. He stopped at the intersection looking for the fastest way to the hospital when he decided to take to the roofs. As he turned to leap, the young girls saw a flash of orange being carried by Kakashi.

"I wonder what has Kakashi-sensei in a hurry?" Ino asked with a confused look on her face.

"We have to go Ino." Hinata said as she began running to the hospital.

"Hinata, hold up. What's wrong?" Ino asked as she caught up to her friend.

"Naruto is hurt. We have to get to the hospital and see what's wrong."

"How do you know it was Naruto that Kakashi-sensei was carrying?" Ino asked.

"Think about it Ino, how many people in the village wear that bright orange color. And plus I have had a really bad feeling in my chest for a while now and this explains it." Hinata said as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Ok, let's go see if we can find out what's going on?" Ino said as they began running faster towards the hospital.

_"Naruto, please be ok. I can't lose you. No matter what, when this is all over I will tell you how I really feel about you. I have to so please hang in there." _Hinata thought to herself as tears began to feel her eyes.

* * *

**Well there ya go. the first chapter is finished after about the 3rd time writing it thanks to my stupid computer. But anyways this is one of two new stories I will be working on and I hope you will enjoy the both of them. The first chapter to my other story should be up in a day or so hopefully.**

**But anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
